La nouvelle génération attaque!
by Alias Plague
Summary: Et si les complots n'étaient pas terminés et que la nouvelle génération de sorciers s'en mêle? Héééé action!
1. Prologue

J-K Rowling, la faiseuse de rêve, est maître absolu de l'ambiance, et des personnages mis en scène ici !

Chapitre 1- Juillet-septembre

Dans la campagne boisée de Cornouailles le manoir Wordfrog étendait son ombre menaçante. La bâtisse en pierre de taille, haute de trois étages, abrite une famille peu connue : William Wordfrog, sa femme Cordélia et leurs six enfants : Alec 17 ans, Magdaléna 16 ans, Caleb 15 ans Stephen et Faust 13 ans, et Évangélique 11 ans. Noms peu communs pour une famille peu commune, et pour cause : ce sont des sorciers.

POV Evangélique

Mon nom est pourri, complet ça donne Charlotte-Évangélique Wordfrog, c'est comme dire à son enfant qu'on le déteste avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de grandir, mes parents auraient aussi bien pu m'appeler Apocalypse tant qu'ils y étaient!

-"Aïeuh!" Putain je devrai vraiment arrêter de dormir par terre, dans la forêt,... vous vous demander pourquoi ? Je vous explique ! Ma famille, tous des Sangs-purs a toujours refusé de voir son nom inscrit dans le registre des familles nobles (au côté des Malfoy, Weasley et compagnie) pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un Wordfrog ce doit d'être discret, ne jamais avoir son nom en haut de l'affiche. Comme vous le savez les gens discrets sont ceux qui complote, et les Wordfrog, depuis trois générations, luttent pour que moldus et sorciers vivent ensemble, que la communauté sorcière abolisse le secret magique, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela rendrait les moldus dépendant des sorciers. Bien sur ils n'étalent pas leurs opinions politiques au grand jour, nan, c'est tellement plus marrant de modifier génétiquement leurs enfants pour les transformés en armes de destructions massives !

Mes frères et moi nous somme tous passé sur le pentacle le jour de nôtre naissance et nous avons plus ou moins bien réagit : Alec et Magda sont des psychopathes en puissance mais arrivent à contenir leurs pulsions, Faust et Stephen sont cruels, ils se laissent facilement déborder par leurs émotions et prennent part à toutes les bagarres de Poudelard. Caleb semble être le moins perturbé, c'est le plus calme, il donne l'impression de ce foutre de tout, ne s'intéresse à rien. Moi c'est le carnage, y a pas d'autre mot... ma magie s'est exprimée dés le jour de ma naissance, mes parents pensaient que je serais celle qui permettrai l'accomplissement de leurs idéaux, j'étais leur préféré. Le jour de mes quatre ans j'ai fais une crise, ravageant le rez-de- chaussé du manoir, blésant ma grande sœur. Depuis ce jour on me traite comme ce que je suis : un monstre.

Bon je me lève et regarde autour de moi, les animaux de la forêt me regarde, ils sont habitués à ma présence, je regarde mon reflet dans l'étang le plus proche, je vois un être un peu trop grand pour son âge, la peau pâle, maladive, des cheveux coupés au carré, courts, blond-cendré : comme tout les membres de la famille Wordfrog. Mes yeux sont la seule partie de mon être que j'apprécie pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne sont pas comme ceux de mes géniteurs, ils sont noisette, presque doré alors que ceux de mes frères sont ambres.

Je retire mes gants en cuir Anti-Magik, seul filtre permettant de museler ma magie, et je regarde, consternée, ce qui me sert de mains : un amas d'os retenus entre eux par quelques tendons et une chair blanchâtre. C'est comme si une partie de moi été déjà morte. Les cicatrices remontent jusqu'à mes coudes, je me blesse à chaque fois que j'ai une crise, la magie me transperce les mains et explose hors de moi.

Un bruissement d'ailes m'indique que Ravenne, mon corbeau familier, s'est posé prés de moi. Au cœur de la clairière dans laquelle je fugue, j'ai conçu un potager magique, je me sers ensuite des herbes et plantes magiques pour mes potions (en espérant que Faust ou Stephen soit assez con pour en boire une !). Je ramasse mon mensuel de botanique puis attrape mon balais pour rentrer dans l'asile psychiatrique qui me sert de maison. Je passe par la fenêtre, cache mes affaires, je m'habille, me débarbouille à la va vite puis j'enclenche le mode ninja ! Je rase le mur, puis glisse en bas des escalier en me servant de rampe (les marches grinces et j'ai pas envie de réveillé la bande de taré). La cuisine est aussi accueillante qu'une salle d'opération, entièrement carrelé de blanc, j'ai toujours eu envie d'y exploser une bouteille de ketchup mais je suis pas masochiste, donc je me sert juste un thé que je bois en regardant par la fenêtre. Un hibou semble nous apporter du courrier, je le laisse entré et je constate rapidement qu'il apporte les lettres de Poudelard ainsi que les résultats des BUSE de Magdaléna. Je sais que les monstres ne sont pas admis à l'école de sorcellerie, et pourtant il y a une enveloppe de trop et elle est à mon nom !

A Helsmdale dans lesHighland un petit cottage abrite une famille bien plus connue que les Wordfrog : les Malfoy : Drago, Astoria et leur fils unique, adoré, chéri : Scorpius Hyperion. (11 ans).

POV- Scorpius

Mon prénom craint, comme si s'appeler Malfoy n'allait déjà pas être assez difficile il faut en plus que mes parents m'ai affublé d'un prénom ridicule ! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ça ! Je sait que j'aurais du mal à me faire des amis, mais j'ai vu de grand yeux noisette et une âme torturé en rêve, et quand je dors je voit l'avenir, je prophétise. J'ai même des visions dans la journée (ce qui fait que je me casse la figure toutes les cinq minutes) je sens quand quelqu'un va mal, comment le soulager... Papa dit que les dons de voyance sont relativement courant chez les Malfoy.

Je me traîne lamentablement hors de mon lit (les bonnes manières c'est seulement en public) et m'approche du miroir en pied, je regarde le garçon trop grand au teint pâle et aux cheveux blond-blanc indisciplinés. Tout bien réfléchit j'ai raté ma carrière d'Albinos, mes yeux sont gris orage, plus foncés que ceux de mon papa. Bon je sais que je ressemble plus à une fille qu'à un garçon, et ma mère a déjà poussé le vice jusqu'à me mettre une de ses robes de petite fille, juste pour rendre papa fou de rage cela va de soit (on pimente sa vie de couple comme on peu... ).

J'attrape mon peignoir et me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre, en chemin je me prends les pieds dans mon matériel d'astronomie et me vautre sur ma table de nuit, récoltant une magnifique bosse au passage :

- « Putain, chier, vieeeeee de merrrrdeeeuh ! »

- « Scorpius ! » Ma mère, alertée par les jurons a littéralement défoncé ma porte à coups de pied (mais à quoi lui sert sa baguette!) et viens me prendre dans ses bras.

- « Aïe, tu tes fais une belle bosse mon choupinet d'amour ! »

- « Je suis pas un choupinet ! » Je proteste trop faiblement parce qu'en un tour de bras j'ai la tête enrubannée sous quatre couches de bandages.

- « C'est franchement abusé maman ! »

- « Mais non chou, il faut ce qu'il faut ! Ah c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ! »

Ma mère et moi nous descendons dans la cuisine qui, comme toutes les autres pièces du cottage, est un endroit où le désordre règne en maître. Les chaudrons, bouilloires, poiles, jambon, herbes aromatiques s'entassent joyeusement des murs jusqu'au plafond. La table ronde, au centre de la pièce, est occupé par mon père en train de lire le journal.

- « Scorpius ! Viens faire un gros câlin à ton papounet ! » De toute façon j'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il m'écrase affectueusement contre son torse. Puis me relâche et me tend une petite enveloppe :

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_Cottage de Helsmdale, Highland_

La lettre m'indique que la rentrée est prévue le 1er septembre et est signée par la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudelard : Minerva Mcgonagall. Une liste de fournitures accompagne la lettre d'admission.

- « Mon chéri nous sommes tellement fier de toi ! » s'étrangle ma maman d'une voix émue.

- « Nous irons tous ensembles sur le chemin de Traverse, disons Samedi », précise mon papa-poule.

Puis comme tous les matins tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse hallucinante : papa s'étouffe avec son café quand il se rend compte qu'il est en retard pour le travail. Il est avocat au département de la justice magique, il s'occupe de la défense du ministère, ça ne l'enchante pas mais le ministère l'a à l'œil. Ma mère elle est psychomage indépendante, elle adore écouté les problèmes des gens. Tiens d'ailleurs je reconnais sa voix mélodieuse :

- « Scorpiiuuuusss tu vas être en retard à l'école à force de rêvasser ! »

Oui oui l'École. Mes parent m'ont inscrit dans une école mixte qui enseigne des matières moldues comme les mathématiques, l'anglais et des matières sorcières telles que l'histoire de la magie, les potions et l'astronomie. En ce moment c'est les vacances mais je suis inscrit en classe verte, on fait de la botanique et on étudie les créatures magiques. Que ce soit bien clair : c'est injuste d'être obligé de travailler pendant les vacances, surtout que la terre ça salie et je DETESTE être sale ! Le seul point positif c'est que je retrouve Erwan Nott mon seul et unique ami depuis que Amy Zabiny est partie pour Poudelard, elle est à Serdaigle. Moi je sais que je ne suis pas assez loyale pour aller à Poufsouffle, pas suffisamment courageux pour Gryfondor, peut être Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? De toute façon la maison qui m'accueillera sera déçu de récupérer un Malfoy, c'est un peu comme chopé la Dragoncelle. C'est sur ces sombres pensées que je me m'apprête à salir mes ongles en classe verte.


	2. Chapter 2

J-K Rowling, la faiseuse de rêve est la propriétaire de ce monde magique, gloire à elle!

Manoir Wordfrog, POV Évangélique.

- « Je savais pas que Poudelard accepter d'éduquer les erreurs dans ton genre ».

Ok je respire, je me calme, je ne réponds pas.

- « Faust ! Silence, c'est une chance inespérée, cela signifie que la prophétie est en court ».

Je vois une lueur ressemblant à de la fierté dans les yeux de mon père, putain je vais vomir...

- « Toutes les chances sont de notre côté », Wiliam Wordfrog se tourne vers moi me fixe intensément et bien sur je craque sous la pression :

- « Il se passe quoi si je vais pas à Gryfondor ? »

Mon père ce lève et m'administre une baffe retentissante devant tout le monde. No comment.

- « TOUS les Wordfrog vont à Gryfondor, depuis toujours. Tu ne dérogera pas à la règle, c'est le camps des vainqueurs, la maison qui offre le plus de possibilité. De plus la prophétie dis qu'un membre de notre famille, attaché à la maison des rouge et or, bouleversera l'ordre établit ».

Il ce rassoit une fois sont petit discours terminé, quel crétin, jamais je ne réaliserais cette prophétie, parce que je n'irais pas à Gryfondor, je n'en ai pas les qualités et je préfère me pendre plutôt que de me retrouver dans la même maison que mes frères et ma crétine de sœur. Mais bon j'en rajoute pas, j'ai pas envie de me prendre une autre baffe.

- « Nous irons chercher tes fournitures demain à la première heure m'indique mon père ».

- « Ma chérie » minaude ma mère en s'adressant à Magda, « ouvre tes résultats ». Je vois ma sœur, confiante, ouvrir son courrier, puis froncer les sourcils :

- « O en défense, E en méta, E en sortilège, A en histoire de la magie, D en divination, D en soins aux créatures magiques, A en botanique, O en Astronomie, A en Potion ». Humiliation, je hurle ma joie intérieurement, ma sœur a obtenue 7 BUSE mais ne pourra passer que 4 matières en ASPIC. A côté des notes d'Alec c'est franchement pas terrible. De toute façon dans notre famille les femmes ne travaillent pas, non, elles font des enfants et représentent leurs maris lors de réunion, banquet et autres cérémonies.

- « C'est mauvais » précise mon père, « mais tu as au moins le mérite de ne pas te faire remarquer ». Voila un excellent résumé de la philosophie familiale. Bon je n'avais pas prévue d'être accepté à Poudelard, et je n'irai pas à Grifondor à moins qu'on ait ensorcelé le choixpeau magique, il va donc falloir que je m'organise. Je prend mon air le plus courtois :

- « puis-je sortir de table ? » Mon père me scrute mais ne semble rien voir de suspect.

- « Va ». Si les jumeaux n'avaient pas peur de se prendre la main de notre paternel en travers de la figure ils auraient ajouté « et ne reviens jamais » ou encore « ouais va crever » ou bien « va te pendre ». Bon je sors en évitant d'être trop rapide (ça donnerai l'impression que je fuis).

J'ai un plan : quand j'aurais été répartie mes parent penserons que j'ai tout fait pour saboter leur destin, donc ils me déshériterons, hors mon oncle maternel la seule personne saine d'esprit que j'ai rencontré au court de ma vie, m'a légué une belle somme d'argent lorsqu'il est mort (paix à son âme). Je dois m'assurer que ces rapaces ne ferons pas main basse sur ce qui m'appartient de plein droit. Je file dans ma chambre, attrape une plume, un encrier et du parchemin pour rédiger une longue lettre à Gringott. Mon oncle Julius m'avait donné tous les contactes utiles ainsi que des artefacts gobelins pour marchander avec la banque. Le gobelin Bracko recevra en échange de ses services un collier hallucinant que je sort d'un petit coffret planquer derrière ma bibliothèque. Je me voit mal le porté un jour : il est composé de plus de cinquante rubis et 150 diamants le tout monté sur une structure en fil d'or entrelacés. Il paraît que la sorcière portant ce collier devient irrésistible aux yeux des hommes (c'est comme ça que ma défunte tante a obtenue l'amour de mon oncle Julius). Je ferme le coffrer et celle ma missive, puis constitue un petit colis que je donne à Ravenne, qui part immédiatement en s'engouffrant dans la cheminé.

J'entends toquer à ma porte. Alec rentre dans ma chambre et sourit en voyant qu'elle est aussi propre et ranger que le reste de la maison.

- « Ce soir c'est quidditch ! » Oula ça fait des lustres qu'il ne m'ont pas invité à aller voir un match. J'aime pas le quidditch, mais j'adore voler, Ravenne m'a appris plein de figures aériennes. Ce sport m'est essentiellement antipathique parce que ma famille m'oblige à soutenir une équipe particulièrement violente : les Faucons de Falmouth.

- « Super c'est gentil de m'invité » Être hypocrite c'est s'assurer de ne pas prendre un sortilège dans la face

Samedi 1er août POV Scorpius

Hé hé hé les Pies de Montrose ont écrasé les Faucons de Falmouth, le mensuel de Quidditch montre comment les batteurs ont mis hors jeu l'attrapeur des faucons et leur gardien : magnifique. Chez nous le Quidditch c'est une religion, nous soutenons les Pies parce que c'est « l'équipe locale » mais j'adore les harpies et je sait reconnaître les mérites d'une bonne équipe. Par contre il est hors de question que je remonte sur un balais, j'ai le vertige en plus le quidditch est un jeu violent et je n'est pas vraiment la carrure qu'il faut. Non je me vois plus commenter les matchs.

- « Scorpius prépare toi, aujourd'hui s'est shopping ! » Ma maman est prête et elle est magnifique avec ses cheveux ébènes bouclés, ça bouche bien rouge, son teint de porcelaine, et ses yeux de braises rieurs. Papa la regarde comme si elle été une apparition divine, pendant qu'il bave je vais m'habiller. Je suis très soigneux, une tenue correcte donne toujours meilleure impression, mais je fait toujours très attention de ne pas être trop tiré à quatre épingles (je veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un maniaque!). Je redescend et me plante de devant la cheminé avec mes parents :

- « Chaudron Baveur ! » Je respire de soulagement lorsque mes pieds touchent enfin la terre ferme. Nous nous dirigeons vers un mur que mon père tapote avec sa baguette révélant l'endroit le plus magique que je connaisse. J'adore toute ses boutiques alignées devant lesquelles des groupes de sorcier discute avec animation, mon cœur s'accélère lorsqu'on passe devant l'apothicaire. Je tire maman par la manche, elle me souri :

- « Tout à l'heure choupinet, d'abord il te faut une baguette magique, c'est plus utile pour lancer des sorts que les yeux d'anguilles ». Bon nous n'avons pas nécessairement le même sens des priorités.

Nous nous arrêtons devant la devanture d'Ollivanders, la boutique est bondée nous faisons la queue. Dix minute plus tard un homme séduisant, grand aux cheveux blond vénitien et aux yeux perçants se présente :

- « Je suis Gabriel Ollivanders, et vous devez être le jeune Scorpius » J'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'un mètre prend mes mesures, Mr Ollivanders encaisse une sorcière puis se tourne vers moi :

- « Essayons ceci : bois de vigne et crin de licorne, 32cm, rigide » La baguette siffle entre mes mains, je la lâche immédiatement pas envie d'avoir un bras en moins.

- « Celle-ci : bois d'aubépine et plume de phœnix, 31,5 cm, flexible » Le résultat est plus encourageant, la baguette ne réagit pas mais ne proteste pas non plus.

Pendant un quart d'heure Ollivanders me fait tester son stock de baguette sans résultat. Je le voit qui me regarde pensivement. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas d'avoir fait exploser son comptoir ...

- « Avez-vous un talent particulier Mr Malfoy ? » Je me racle la gorge et regarde mes parents qui m'encourage à répondre :

- « Je fait des rêves prémonitoires et heu hrum je vois des choses » Super Scorpius c'est très clair comme réponse. Je baisse la tête, honteux, pendant qu'Ollivanders cherche dans ses rayons la baguette idéale.

- « Les sorciers possédant certaines aptitudes on souvent besoin d'une baguette particulière, essayez celle-ci : bois de Tilleul argenté, plume de phœnix, 33,2 cm, particulièrement souple.

Lorsque je me saisi de la baguette un vent printanier emplie la boutique, tourbillonnant autour de moi.

- « Les baguettes en bois de Tilleul argenté choisissent communément des sorciers possédant un don de voyance, pour cette raison elles sont assez rares. Elle vous aidera à développer vos dons et à les contrôlés. »

Pendant que maman paie Ollivanders je regarde ma nouvelle compagne : elle est magnifique le bois est clair avec des reflets moirés.

C'est dans un état de quasi transe que je me rends chez Madame Guipure pour l'uniforme, je me réveil chez fleury et bott mon temple, ma seconde maison. Je me cache dans un rayon au hasard et dévore le premier livre qui me tombe sous la main (_Les guerres fratricides entre gobelin en Italie, de 1473 à 1620_ ) C'est mon père qui me retrouve en soupirant, il sait que ça va être difficile de me sortir de mon antre. Une heure et 30kg de livres et grimoires plus tard nous dégustons une glace chez Florian Fantarome, puis nous rentrons à la maison. Je repose la question fatidique à mes parents, qui me répondent pour la 1000ème fois.

- « Heu pour la Répartition ça ce passe comment ? » ma mère prend un air sérieux et me répond :

- « Tu dois affronter des flamands roses unijambistes. » silence absolu dans le salon mon père regarde ma mère avant d'exploser de rire.

- « Ha ha ! hurm non ne t'inquiète pas c'est le choixpeau qui décide, mais quelque soit la maison nous serons fier de toi ! »

- « Même si je vais à Pouffsoufle ? » On sait jamais, Amy disait toujours que j'étais un bébé naïf et pleurnichard (elle me le paiera, sa va saigner à Serdaigle). Papa me regarde attentivement :

- « C'est peu probable, mais si c'est le cas les jaune et noir auront parmi eux le plus coquet de tout les blaireau ! » No Comment.

POV Évangélique

Mon père m'attend devant le manoir. On est vendredi il est 8h du matin, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être apprêté comme si il se rendait à un gala, d'ailleurs il me regarde d'un œil critique avant de me lancer un sort de coiffure pour discipliner mes mèches rebelles. Il attrape mon bras et nous fait transplaner directement sur le chemin de traverse. C'est la première fois que j'y vais et j'ai le souffle coupé. Les boutiques ne sont pas encore ouverte et l'avenue et vide, mais mes yeux ne savent plus où se poser. Mon géniteur m'entraîne le long de l'avenue sans dire un mot et s'arrête devant une boutique dont la façade décrépie m'indique que nous nous trouvons chez un fabriquant de baguette.

8h30 un homme nous ouvre, il a l'air jeune ! J'ai la surprise de voir son regard se durcir lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur la main de père qui enserre mon coude. Il incline brièvement la tête :

- « Mr Wordfrog » sa voix est froide. Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit

- « Miss c'est un plaisir » , il pointe sa baguette sur un ruban qui me mesure sous tous les angles et se perd dans les rayonnages, il en revient les bras chargés de boites rectangulaires.

- « chêne et crin de licorne, 30,5 cm, raide » il me tend la baguette en souriant.

Lorsque ma main se referme sur le morceau de bois un horrible craquement se fait entendre suivit d'une plainte qui me dresse les cheveux sur le crâne. Je rend fissa la baguette à Ollivanders et les regards convergent vers ce qui reste de la baguette : une branche fissurée et carbonisée par endroit. Le fabricant de baguette reste sans voix, mon père enfonce ses doigts dans mon épaule, les larmes me monte aux yeux. La baguette sert à canaliser puis projeter la magie du sorcier, la question est de savoir si il existe une baguette suffisamment résistante pour tolérer ma magie.

Je vois Ollivanders hésiter, si il me tend une nouvelle baguette il prend le risque de la voire mourir comme la première. Dans le silence assourdissant retentissent des coups secs :

- « clac ! Clac ! Clac ! Clac ! Claaaaaccc ! » Ollivanders cherche des yeux ce qui ose le perturber dans sa réflexion intense puis se tourne vers l'étagère la plus proche, il écarte les boites qui y sont empilées puis sort un coffre dissimulé derrière, et le pose sur le comptoir.

- « Clong ! Clong ! Clong ! » Il sort un petit trousseau de clés de sa poche et déverrouille le coffre, une boite ouvragée en sort. Des runes sont gravées dessus et des éclats d'onix sont incrusté dans le bois d'ébène avec lequel à été fait la boite. Le coffre renferme en tout et pour tout 10 boites et toutes semblent exceptionnelles.

- « Ces baguettes sont les plus anciennes que nous possédons, elles sont les plus exigeantes et n'ont jamais trouvé de propriétaire. » Ollivanders fait une pose et reprend « Les membres de ma famille ce sont lancés dans certaines expériences. Ils ont parcouru le monde à la recherche de la licorne la plus fougueuse ou du dragon le plus destructeur pour forger des baguettes hors normes. » « Celle-ci » fait-il en me désignant la boite gravée de runes « a été forgé par Geoffroy Ollivanders en 1310. Elle contient un ventricule du cœur de Ragnarök enfermé dans un rameau de Tremble qui gardait l'entrée de sa caverne, elle mesure 31,2cm. » « Geoffroy faisait partie de l'expédition qui l'a traqué puis tué, il a toujours souhaité que la baguette le choisisse lui mais il s'est rendu à l'évidence : seul un sorcier possédant un pouvoir hors normes serrait choisit. ».

J'approche doucement ma main de la boite et celle ci s'ouvre comme si ma magie l'avait déverrouillé ! La baguette à l'intérieur ne ressemble à aucune autre : elle est blanche et le manche est ouvragé d'entrelacs sur lesquels sont gravés des runes. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en saisir, elle sautait d'elle même dans mes mains. Aussitôt je me sens ma magie, d'habitude proche de l'explosion, se concentré, formant un tout compacte et sous contrôle. Une fumée noire s'échappe alors de la baguette et prend la forme d'un dragon qui emplit rapidement la boutique avant de fondre sur moi et de disparaître.

- « Ces baguettes sont plus indépendantes que celles que je vends habituellement, vous ne serez jamais totalement son maître » ajoute Ollivanders en me lançant un regard triste. « J'espérai ne jamais vendre ce type de baguette. » Je me redresse et l'affronte du regard : je n'aime pas les idéalistes persuadés que comme Voldetruc a été tué alors il n'y aura plus jamais de guerres, de combats et de morts si s'était le cas le bureau des aurors n'existerait plus. Je range ma baguette dans sa boite et regarde mon père payer Ollivanders en serrant les dents.

Je passe le reste de la matinée à ignorer mon père en essayant de profiter au maximum des choses fabuleuses vendues dans les différentes boutiques de la plus grande avenue sorcière. Je sais que lorsque nous serons rentrée je vais en prendre pour mon grade, puis je serais condamnée à passer le reste de l'été à compter le nombre de jour me séparant de la rentrée.


	3. Chapter 3

Réponse aux reviews:

**Suna**: merci d'avoir donné ton avis! Je ne suis vraiment pas douée en orthographe et je m'en excuse! J'espère que tu continueras à lire cette fanfiction et que tu me donneras ton avis sur la suite (je débute et suis ouverte à tout type de criques!). Encore merci à toi!

J-K Rowling, la faiseuse de rêve, est propriétaire de ce monde fantastique, gloire à elle!

POV Scorpius

1er septembre 7h, je suis lavé, habillé, coiffé et mes baguages sont prêts depuis hier, il ne me reste plus qu'à mettre Belzébuth, mon hibou, en cage. Je prend mon petit déjeuner quand je me rends compte que deux pairs d'yeux larmoyants sont posés sur moi.

- « heu vous aller bien ? » non mais je demande hein, parce que mes parents me regarde comme si j'allais mourir dans un avenir proche.

- « sniff tu va nous manquer mon choupinet chou d'amour » ma mère à la voix pleine de sanglots et mon père me prend dans ses bras, visiblement incapable de prononcer un mot. Mes parents vont me manquer aussi, mais pas les surnoms ridicules dont ils m'ont affublé.

Je fait une dernière fois le tour du cottage pour être sur de n'avoir rien oublié puis rejoint ma mère pour transplaner, il est 10h. Je m'arrête :

- « J'ai oublié Belzébuth, crotte ! » Je remonte dans ma chambre à toute vitesse, le combat commence. Laissez moi vous expliquer : Belzébuth est petit, replet, tout noir avec des yeux orange, mais ça c'est pas important, non ce qui est gênant c'est que ce hibou est une brute épaisse, sans pitié et sans remords. J'arrive à le chopper parce qu'il m'a foncé dessus ce crétin. Je le jette dans sa cage et lui donne des miamhibou à travers les barreaux au péril de mes doigts, Belzébuth Le Vicieux (premier du nom) s'attaque bien sur à mes phalanges jusqu'à ce que je les lui colle dans sa face. Un concert de hululements furieux plus tard je retrouve ma mère qui commence à s'impatienter et mon père qui fait une remarque très pertinente :

- « Vous avez remarqué que, même quand on fait tout pour être en avance on finit toujours par arrivée en retard ? » C'est vrai, mon parrain dit que c'est parce que nous sommes plein de mauvaise volonté (il a pas tord).

Nous transplanons directement sur le quai de la voie 9/3/4, il est 10h30. Le brouillard de fumée se dissipe et je vois un homme qui fait un signe de la tête à mon père qui lui répond.

- « C'est qui ? » mon père soupire mais me répond quand même :

- « Les Potter-Weasley » il n'ajoute rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Mon père m'a tout raconté il y a deux ans je n'ai pas pu lui en vouloir, au moins il m'a dit la vérité et je suis préparé à subir disons une forme de discrimination. Mon père me sert fort contre lui et pour une fois je lui rends son câlin au centuple. J'embrasse maman et je les rassure :

- « Je vous écrit demain pour vous tenir au courant ! » J'attrape mes valises que je hisse tant bien que mal dans le wagon, puis part à la recherche d'un compartiment.

Un garçon plus petit que moi avec de grosse lunette et les cheveux châtains me fait de grands signes de la main.

- « Erwan ! » je m'exclame, « je suis heureux de te trouver ! » Il m'aide à monter mes valises puis se vautre dans un compartiment libre. On a pas le temps d'entamer une conversation que la porte est à moitié arracher de ses gonds

- « Salut les bleus ! » la fille qui vient de briser nos retrouvailles est grande, mince, la peau couleur caramel et les cheveux noirs coupés courts, elle à de grands yeux en amande d'un vert perçant.

- « Amy » répond Erwan, « toujours la pour nous casser les couilles ! »

- « Comment oses-tu ! Ton père serait dans les parages tu n'emploierait pas ce vocabulaire ! ».

- « Pas faux » je répond en étendant mes jambes sur la banquette « mais nos parents sont plus la et c'est vrai que tu perds pas une occasion de nous faire chier ! » Amy plisse ses yeux et nous souris d'une façon qui ne présage rien de bon.

- « faites pas trop les malins ou vous aller le regretté » elle sort sa baguette d'un geste vif « _coloris_ ! ». Mes cheveux sont devenus roses vif et Erwan me regarde horrifier. Je sort rapido une fiole de ma poche et lui balance à la figure.

- « Putain ! Mes vêtements ! Rend leurs leur taille normale ! »

- « Pourquoi ? Elle est sympa ta culotte ! » Erwan et moi sommes pris d'un fou rire tandis qu'Amy sort du compartiment comme une furie en nous traitant de tous les noms.

Je sort une nouvelle fiole de ma poche et l'avale pour que mes cheveux retrouve leur couleur normale. Un petit toussotement attire mon attention :

- « Salut ! Je peux m'installer avec vous ? » Erwan et moi nous hochons la tête.

- « Merci c'est sympa ! » « je m'appelle Peter ». Il range ses valises et s'assoit. « ça vous dit une partie de bataille explosive ? ». Le train démarre pendant qu'Erwan bat les cartes, on échange tous un regard puis nous laissons nos sourires manger nos figures de bambin mal dégrossi : nous sommes en route pour Poudelard !

POV Évangélique

Je ne me sus presque rendu compte de rien, tout est aller très vite et je me retrouve coincé entre Faust et Stephen dans un compartiment bondé de troisième année de la maison Gryfondor : j'ai peur sortez moi de laaaaaaa !

En plus c'est ma mère qui m'a habillé et coiffé : robe manche ¾ noire, collant en lycra noir, bottines en cuir noir, c'est joyeux vous ne trouvez pas ? Mes cheveux sont brillant et ondulé, la mèche qui me retombe sur le visage et retenue avec une barrette (en forme de tête de lion, des qu'on arrive à Poudelard je la balance dans le lac).

La seule consolation pour moi c'est de savoir que ma présence fait chier mes frangins. Enfin pour m'occuper j'ai sortie un bouquin que j'ai pris chez Fleury et Bott (sans demander l'avis de mon père), un ouvrage exceptionnel intitulé _Les guerres fratricides entre gobelin en Italie, de 1473 à 1620_ c'est passionnant de voir comment de si petites créatures réussissent à faire tant de dégâts. Même plongé dans ma lecture je sens un regard posé sur moi, donc bah reflex, je lève les yeux et croise des prunelles noisette particulièrement curieuse.

- « C'est vraiment intéressant ? » me questionne le garçon aux yeux noisettes. J'ai bien envi de lui répondre non mais je vois un hebdomadaire moldu qui dépasse de sa besace.

- « C'est passionnant, j'adore l'histoire, mais si tu veux j'échange ma lecture contre ton journal. » Je le voit fouiller son sac et en ressortir l'hebdomadaire qu'il me tend. Je lui fait passer mon livre en échange.

Pourquoi les hebdomadaires moldus me fascine ? Parce qu'il existe un jeu que les sorciers n'ont pas intégré dans leurs Gazettes : le Sudoku ! Chance celui du journal que j'ai entre les mains est tellement difficile qu'il devrait m'occuper une bonne partie du voyage.

- « Faites pas attention à elle, elle est un peu perturbée » Putain Faust va crever dans d'atroce douleur ! J'ai bien envi de déclencher une bagarre mais le chariot à confiserie arrive.

- « Vous voulez quelque chose ? » Ouais tout j'adorrrrrre les sucreries, mais mon père a veillé à ce que je n'ai pas une noise dans mes poches et c'est pas mes frères qui risque de m'avancer la monnaie. Donc je reste dans mon coin avec mon sudoku.

- « Tu prends rien ? » Le garçon qui m'a prêté le journal à les bras et les poches pleines de bonbons.

- « Nan elle est privée d'argent de poche » assure Stephen

- « C'est pas cool ! Attend » le garçon trie son butin et me donne une patacitrouille, une boite de dragée surprise et deux chocogrenouilles. Faust et Stephen sont béats.

- « Me-Merci... » je balbutie, j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me fasse des cadeaux. Le garçon me sourit et se rassoit.

- « Tu es trop généreux James ça te perdra ! » Y a pas quelqu'un pour jeter un sortilège de mutisme ? Non ? Personne ? Dommage...

J'ouvre une chocogrenouille et tombe sur la carte de Merlin, mon personnage historique préféré, mon modèle. Je met la carte dans ma poche et reprend mon sodoku.

Soudain tout se met à tanguer autour de moi comme si le monde matériel perdait tous ses repères, je sens une attraction, un peu comme quand on prend un portoloin.

- « … !? », « … ! » Je regarde autour de moi en proie à la panique, mais les autres personnes du compartiment discutent et jouent normalement.

- « … ? » Ok c'est dans ma tête que ça se passe, c'est comme si quelqu'un m'appelait sans être présent physiquement et sans parlait à voix haute. Bon bah voilà : je suis folle. Stephen et Faust ont peut- être raison finalement.

Je vois un grand blond athlétique se lever et commencer à ce changer. La porte s'ouvre alors sur Alec :

- « Nous arrivons bientôt vous devriez vous changer. » Je regarde l'insigne de préfet en chef qui brille sur le revers de sa robe. Je me détourne de lui et fouille dans ma valise à la recherche de mon uniforme dont je me revêts le plus vite possible.

Le train ralentit doucement dans un concert de grincement, il me tarde de prendre l'air et de balancer à la flotte les 11 années qui viennent de s'écouler. Je remonte le couloir jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche et descend du train. Il fait presque nuit, un garçon se tient droit comme un i juste en face de moi, il a les cheveux de la couleur de la lune et les yeux orages.

- « Bah alors, tu réponds pas quand on t'appelle ? » un immense sourie s'étale sur son visage. Je suis pas sur de comprendre mais il me prend par la main et m'entraîne vers le groupe des premières années.

- « Moi c'est Scorpius, et toi tu es la petite âme qui hante mes prémonitions depuis trois mois ! » Un voyant/devin/télépathe ! C'est trop cool ! Je suis stoppée dans mes pensés par l'arrivé de mon idole n°2 : Rubeus Hagrid.

Salut! n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur cette fanfic! positifs ou négatifs ils ne peuvent que m'aider à avancer! Merci à vous!


	4. Chapter 4

J-K Rowling est manitou suprême de cette histoire !

POV Scorpius

Elle s'appelle Évangélique et je la rencontre enfin. Je lui envoie des ondes de calme et je la vois se détendre avant de me jeté un regard reconnaissant. Elle ne ma pas pris pour un malade mentale et je lui en suis très reconnaissant : les voyants sont souvent des gens incompris car ce don est rare, même chez les sorciers.

- « Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît ! » Le professeur Hagrid, un géant, nous fait monter dans des barques. Je me tourne vers Évangélique qui affiche un air de totale admiration destiné au professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Peter et Erwan me font de grands signes de la main et je leur fait comprendre qu'on se retrouvera de l'autre côté.

Les barques se mettent toutes seules en marche, et je serre un plus la main d'Évangélique. Derrière un rideau végétal s'offre alors à nous une vision enchanteresse : Le lac dans lequel se reflète le coucher du soleil et, sur un promontoire rocheux, Poudelard, avec ses tours qui percent le ciel, ses passerelles, et cette impression de sécurité, de refuge. Tous le monde reste silencieux, on se délecte de cette vision à nulle autre pareil.

Soudain je vois la jeune fille que je tiens par la main se débarrassé de quelque chose qu'elle a dans les cheveux, elle regarde, d'un air satisfait, l'objet émettre un petit "plouf" lorsqu'il rentre en contact avec la surface du lac. Elle se tourne vers moi:

- " Tu as du voire beaucoup de choses sur moi, des choses que tu ne devrais pas savoir et que je laisse derrière moi."

J'ai vu ce qu'elle deviendra et je crois bon de lui préciser:

-" Quoi qu'il arrive je t'aiderais de mon mieux, quitte à forcer un peu le destin!" Nous nous sommes compris.

Nos embarcations s'arrêtent dans un endroit ressemblant à une grotte éclairée par des lanternes. Nous rejoignons la terre ferme. Un élève semble d'ailleurs avoir mal supporté le trajet et est pris de haut-le-cœur.

- « Bonsoir à tous ! » Nous sursautons, et découvrons un homme au visage sillonné de cicatrices et aux cheveux grisonnants. L'éclairage n'est vraiment pas à son avantage, même Hagrid et moins effrayant.

- « Je suis le Professeur Londubat, vice-directeur de cette école. Suivez moi ! » Personne n'a envi de lui désobéir. On gravit une volée de marche puis nous nous retrouvons dans une pièce démesurément grande, le professeur se tourne vers nous :

- « Bienvenue à Poudelard ! Dans quelques instants vous allez être répartit dans les quatre maisons qui constituent cette école : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Ces maisons rentrent en compétition tous les ans pour remporter la coupe des quatre maisons. Les élèves assidus font gagner des points à leurs maisons tandis qu'un mauvais comportement en fait perdre. » Il s'arrête, nous regarde, puis sourit « Soyez fair-play et entraidez-vous ! Patientez quelques instants » Il franchit alors la porte derrière lui et la referme aussitôt.

Les réactions sont immédiates : certains nouveaux semblent au bord de la crise de nerf, d'autre lance les paris concernant le leur futur maison, Peter et Erwan font des coudes pour me retrouver.

- « He Scorpius tu faisais quoi tout à l'heure ? » Erwan à l'air inquiet, bon c'est vrai que je fait une tête bizarre quand je rentre en transe (genre les yeux tout blanc le front plissé, Amy dit que je bave, mais je crois qu'elle ce fout de ma gueule). J'ai pas le temps de répondre que les portes s'ouvrent en grand révélant une salle dans laquelle sont disposé parallèlement les unes aux autres quatre tables. Au fond une estrade domine les élèves, la table professorale nous regarde avancer. Évangélique me tire par la manche et me montre le plafond : un ciel étoilé (je veux le même dans ma chambre c'est décidé). Le professeur Londubat est debout, un parchemin à la main, au côté d'un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel est posé un vieux chapeau grisâtre. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est moi ou le chapeau a bougé ?

- « En des temps forts anciens,

quatre sorciers décidèrent en commun,

de forger une école de sorcellerie,

où les jeunes apprendraient la magie.

Serdaigle pensait développer l'esprit

la sagacité et l'ingénierie.

Gryffondor espérait avoir à ses côtés

les preux, les courageux et les têtes brûlées.

Serpentard choisirait ceux que la ruse,

l'ambition, animerait de source sure.

Poufsouffle quand à elle savait que les loyales,

les acharnés de travail,

trouveraient en sein,

un foyer certain.

Du désaccord des fondateurs,

Gryffondor me fit naître de son cœur.

Ma mission et de vous répartir,

mais pas selon votre désir.

Je me doit de révéler votre personnalité

afin de trouver votre foyer. »

POV Évangélique

Un tonner d'applaudissement retenti dans la salle pour saluer la performance du Choixpeau. Le professeur Londubat déroule alors son parchemin :

- « Amonth, Barbara ! » Une jeune fille sort du rang, elle s'assoie et disparaît sous le Choixpeau...

- « POUFSOUFFLE ! » Elle descend l'estrade pour rejoindre la table qui applaudit. Moi vu mon nom de famille j'ai pas intérêt à être pressée...

- « Barckley, Sullyvan ! »

- « GRYFFONDOR ! » On dirait qu'une armée de mammouth se réveille, ce qui nous donne à tous l'occasion de remarquer que la maison rouge et or est surpeuplée.

- « Black, Eden » Avec un prénom comme ça je m'attendais à voir une fille, mais c'est un garçon très séduisant qui gravit les marches, tête haute, jusqu'au Choixpeau.

- « SERPENTARD ! », « Ouaiiiiiis » Je remarque la petite trentaine d'élèves assit à cette table qui font tout leur possible pour faire le plus de bruit (Je suis pas sure mais je crois que c'est leur préfet qui est entrain de sauter sur le banc...).

La cérémonie ce poursuit, la plupart des nouveaux sont envoyés à Gryffondor ou chez les Poufsouffle. Pour l'instant Serdaigle n'a aucun élève et Serpentard n'a accueilli qu'Eden.

- « Malfoy, Scorpius ! » Je lâche la main de mon nouveau compagnon et lui sourit. Il souffle un bon coup puis se dirige vers l'estrade sous un concert de murmures, chuchotements et messe-basse. Le professeur lui pose le Choixpeau sur la tête. Cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulent avant que ce machin décrépi prenne sa décision :

- « SERPENTARD » Il rejoint sa maison sous les applaudissements ce qui semble beaucoup le surprendre.

- « Moriarty, Audrey ! »

- « SERPENTARD » Ce qui me semble être le préfet de la maison est au bord de l'infarctus, il s'essuie les yeux tout en saluant vigoureusement sa troisième recrue.

- « Nott, Erwan ! » Le petit garçon remonte ses lunettes.

- « SERDAIGLE ! » Les bleus et bronze l'accueille comme il se doit.

- « Penbrock, Peter ! »

- « SERDAIGLE ! »

- « Potter, Albus ! » Oh un Potter ! Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours... Il est super petit, je dois faire 10cm de plus que lui, 15 si on tasse sa tignasse rebelle !

- « GRYFFONDOR » Bon si sa continue dans 10 seconde la Grande Salle s'écroule !

A partir de là je commence à me perdre dans mes pensés, je fait quoi si je suis pas avec Scorpius ? Mon regard tombe sur la table à laquelle mes frères gesticulent depuis une demie heure,... Ils ont vraiment l'air con ! Caleb me fixe mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer la nature de son regard, donc je me détourne de lui. Mes yeux se pose sur la table des Serdaigle, les moins exubérants, je constate quand même que depuis 10 minutes leur effectif ne cesse de grossir même si ce n'est pas aussi flagrant que chez les Gryffondor. Je me concentre sur la répartition ça devrait bientôt être mon tour, non ? Ah ba si, on est plus que deux, une petite brune, un peu ronde et moi.

- « Weasley, Rose ! » Hé y a favoritisme !, non mais j'ai pas rêvé, il l'a appelé avec douceur, les yeux plein de fierté. La brunette s'avance fièrement vers le tabouret, s'assoie, le Choixpeaux n'a même pas touché sa tête qu'il s'exclame :

- « GRYFFONDOR » Et Rose rejoint tout sourire sa maison, j'ai bien envi de lui dire que des fous dorment dans la même tour qu'elle mais j'ai pas le temps :

- « Wordfrog, Charlotte-Évangélique ! » Mon regard balais rapidement la grande salle : les serpentards n'espèrent plus rien, les gryffondors sont persuadés qu'une Wordfrog ne peut que les rejoindre, les poufsouffles discutent en attendant que le repas soit servit, et serdaigles patientent calmement. Je m'avance le plus lentement possible, juste pour faire chier ce qui ont la dalle ! Je m'assoie, puis suis plongée dans le noir quand le Choixpeau retombe devant mes yeux.

- « Ah encore une Wordfrog, laisse-moi te dire que c'est le bazar dans vos têtes dans votre famille. Ceci dit tu ne semble pas vouer ta vie à te mettre dans des situations critiques, tu es plus... stratégique, maligne. Alors voyons plutôt Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? »

- « Tout sauf Gryffondor ! »

- « Non laisse-moi reformuler ma question : préfère tu t'épanouir en tant qu'individu totalement indépendant de ta famille, ou bien tenter ta chance dans une nouvelle fratrie ? »

- « Je veux une vraie famille ! »

- « Dans ce cas il vaut mieux: SERPENTARD ! » J'enlève le Choixpeau, c'est silencieux dans la salle, je décide de ne pas regarder mes frères, puis je remarque que Scorpius est debout les bras ouverts. Au moment ou il me sert contre lui, les Serpentards se réveillent et m'applaudisse aussi fort que si j'avais été à Gryffondor. Je crois que je suis heureuse, pour la première fois de ma vie.

Laissez-moi votre avis !


	5. Chapter 5

Réponse aux reviews :

**Cat240 : **Merci pour ta review ! Elle me motive à continuer cette fanfiction ! C'est vraie que la plupart des Potter-Weasley sont à Gryffondor, mais pas tous^^. Je comptais intégrer ce détail dans un chapitre, mais autant faire un récapitulatif maintenant (ils sont tellement nombreux qu'on s'y perd facilement^^) :

Harry + Ginevra

James (13 ans) Gryffondor

Albus (11 ans) Gryffondor

Lily (9 ans)

Bill + Fleur

Louis (13 ans) Poufsouffle

Victoire (17 ans) Gryffondor – Préfète en chef

Dominique (15 ans) Serdaigle

Percy + Audrey

Moly (14 ans) Serdaigle

Lucy (12 ans) Serdaigle

Georges + Angélina

Fred (14 ans) Gryffondor

Roxane (12 ans) Gryffondor

Ron + Hermione

Rose (11 ans) Gryffondor

Hugo (9 ans)

Teddy (18 ans) Poufsouffle (mais il a fini ses études)

N'oublions pas ce que nous devons à J-K Rowling et rendons lui hommage !

POV Scorpius

Je sers fort Evy contre moi, pour avoir eu le courage de choisir une nouvelle famille. J'ai pas le temps de la lâcher puisqu'on me l'arrache littéralement. Un grand dadais aux cheveux bouclés couleurs miel l'étouffe.

- « Quatre recrues c'est inespéré, je suis tellement content », il se tourne vers nous et ajoute « deux filles et deux garçons pour une fois la parité est respectée ! »

Un énorme sourire s'étale sur son visage.

- « Arrête ça immédiatement, tu me fais honte ! » Une petite brune très mignonne le coupe dans son effusion de joie et nous explique :

- « Le débile qui vous saute dessus c'est Dante Forest, votre préfet, il est aussi bête que sur-protecteur. »

- « Méchante ! » Il se rassoit et boude.

- « Moi c'est Élisabeth Montgomery, je suis préfète, ne faites pas attention à lui ! » J'entends un rire tonitruant qui appartient visiblement à un garçon. Je vois alors un gars magnifique passer ses bras autour des épaules d'Eden, ils se ressemblent beaucoup.

- « N'écoutez pas cette vieille harpie, elle fait la maligne mais elle est fiancée à Dante ! » Élisabeth se radoucit en entendant ces paroles. Je regarde alors notre tablé et constate à quel point nous sommes peu nombreux, à peine une trentaine tout niveau confondu alors que les gryffondors sont presque quatre fois plus nombreux.

Le fait que les plus âgés nous accueille de cette façon me réchauffe le cœur. La directrice réclame alors le silence. Personne ne désobéit à Minerva Mcgonagall.

- « Bonsoir à tous. Avant de déguster tous ensemble le premier banquet de l'année je voudrais rendre hommage à Filius Flitwick Professeur de Sortilège, Directeur de la maison Serdaigle et vice-directeur jusqu'à il y a peu. Il nous a quitté cette été, vaincu par le poids des ans. Veuillez s'il vous plaît respecter une minute de silence. »

Tous le monde se tait car tous le monde à connu plus ou moins directement le grand Filius Flitwick. Moi je me souviens de se qu'en m'a dit mon père : un petit homme possédant de grand pouvoir, ayant la capacité d'être admiré de tous et craint par ses ennemis.

- « Bien je voudrais vous présentez votre nouveau professeur de Sortilèges : Athéna Montroose. » Une femme d'une trentaine d'année se lève et nous adresse un signe de la main. Elle est plutôt originale : cheveux blonds platines et ses yeux violets, sans parler de sa robe en cuir noir ! « Le professeur Sinistra sera désormais directrice de la maison Serdaigle. »

Mon regard dérive alors vers la table des professeurs, je remarque immédiatement mon parrain assis juste à côté du professeur Montroose. Je sais que Blaise ne me fera pas de cadeaux en cour de Potion : il est réputé pour ne presque jamais accordé de points !

- « Scorpius tu ne mange pas ? » Évangélique me regarde, étonnée, elle à déjà entasser tout un tas de nourriture dans son assiette. Je n'avais pas remarqué que la nourriture avait été servi !

- « Ah bah si si ne t'inquiète pas » Je l'imite en mettant n'importe quoi dans mon auge.

- « Au fait ! » s'exclame Eden « vu qu'on est les moins nombreux on a aucune chance pour la coupe des quatre maisons non ? »

- « Bien sur que si ! » fait le garçon assis à ses côtés. « Moi c'est Cloud Black, son grand-frère »Il précise au cas ou ce ne serait pas flagrant, « nous gagnons la coupe depuis trois ans d'affilés, on a pas l'air comme ça mais nous sommes au moins aussi intelligent que les Serdaigles et aussi acharnés que les Poufsouffles ! »

Audrey prend alors la parole :

- « Oui mais j'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas grâce à votre équipe de Quidditch. » Outch elle y va fort, mais oncle Blaise m'a dit que c'était la cata ! Ça fait 10 ans qu'il n'ont pas gagné la coupe !

- « Ouais mais Dante et Élisabeth nous font gagner pleins de points au bal de noël. » nous répond Cloud. Je demande quand même des précisions :

- « Le bal de noël ? »

- « Ouaip, c'est l'occasion de faire gagner pas mal de point à sa maison tout en s'amusant. Le meilleur couple fait gagner 200 points, le meilleur danseur 100 points, et la meilleure danseuse 100 points ! On ne peut participer qu'à partir de la troisième année, donc ça ne vous concerne pas trop ! » Dommage moi j'aime bien danser !

Audrey remet une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille, elle a l'air un peu raide, presque militaire.

- « Qui est notre directeur de maison ? » Elle scrute la table des profs cherchant celui ayant l'air le plus serpentard. Cloud lui répond :

- « C'est le professeur Anderson, il enseigne la métamorphose. » Il nous montre un homme élégant d'une quarantaine d'années, portant une robe particulièrement chatoyante.

Je me sers une part de gâteau au chocolat et m'empiffre dans une parfaite imitation de ma voisine de table ! D'ailleurs Evy et moi sommes fort différents d'Eden et Audrey qui dégustent leur désert en étant assis bien droit sur le banc. Le grand frère d'Eden a l'air beaucoup plus cool...

- « Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! » McGonagall s'est levée et attend que les discussions se dissipent. « J'espère que vous avez tous mangé à votre faim, je me doit de vous rappeller que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique interdite ! Que vous ne devez pas faire de magie en dehors des salles de classe et que les objet provenant de Weasley et Weasley farce pour sorcier facétieux sont prohibés ! » « Sur-ce il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne nuit. ».

Dante et Élisabeth se lève et nous font signe de les rejoindre. Dante ne peut pas s'empêcher de nous infantilisé une fois de plus :

- « Bon aller les enfants, suivez papa, c'est l'heure d'aller au dodo ! Et vous n'oublierez pas de vous brosser les dents hein ! » Élisabeth lâche un soupire à fendre l'âme, mais c'est en rigolant qu'on suit nos aînés pour rejoindre la salle commune.

Une fois dans le hall j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et saisi la main d'Evy. C'est alors que l'atmosphère a explosé.

POV Evangélique

J'ai sentis la main de Scorpius rentrée en contacte avec la mienne, je l'ai vu froncer les sourcils, puis trois choses se sont produites simultanément :

- « Espèce de sale traîtresse ! » « stupéfix ! »

- « protego ! »

- « incarcerem ! »

- « Non mais ça va pas bien dans votre tête ?! C'est votre propre sœur que vous attaquez ! »

- « STOP » Le professeur Anderson accompagné du Professeur Londubat arrivent dans le hall où un attroupement c'est formé autour des duellistes : Alec blême de rage est ficelé par des cordes, résultat du sortilège que lui a lancé Élisabeth, Dante quand à lui à toujours sa baguette levée, son air d'imbécile heureux s'est envolé pour laisser place à un visage fermé, les lèvres pincées. C'est lui qui nous a protégé... Un peu plus loin je vois James, le garçon qui m'a donné les friandises dans le train, entrain de ceinturer Faust qui, baguette en main, semblait à deux doigts de se lancer dans la bataille.

- « Votre comportement est INACCEPTABLE ! » hurle Anderson, « Vous êtes préfet en chef ! Je n'est pas l'autorité suffisante pour vous retirez votre insigne, mais vous pouvez dès lors réserver vos vendredi soir, vous les passerez en compagnie du professeur Zabini, les chaudrons aurons besoin d'être nettoyés après les dégâts qu'aurons certainement causé les première année. »

Alec se relève et fait disparaître ses liens puis s'en va sans rien dire mais en me lançant un regard assassin. Le Professeur Londubat disperse les élèves qui ont assisté à la scène et décide de ramener lui même les Gryffondor jusqu'à leur tour.

- « Vous deux ! » fait le professeur Anderson en nous désignant Dante et moi « Suivez-moi. » ça y est. Je n'ai franchi les portes de Poudelard il n'y a même trois heures et je suis déjà convoqué dans le bureau de mon directeur de maison, en entraînant avec moi le préfet des serpentards ! On est cuit, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Je lâche la main de Scorpius et suis le Professeur avec Dante qui passe sa main autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter : au moins il ne m'en veut pas... On monte les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étages dans lequel Anderson nous fait nous arrêter devant une porte en bois noir. Il nous laisse passer en premier. Je découvre alors une salle très colorée : des tentures médiévales représentant des scènes de chasse pendent du plafond jusqu'au sol recouvert de tapis persans. Au fond de la pièce trône un bureau en acajou devant lequel sont disposés de confortables fauteuils, dans lesquels il nous fait asseoir.

- « Je suis particulièrement fier de votre réaction » dit il en souriant à Dante. « Je ne suis pas étonné de ce qui vient de se passer, je me doutai que les Wordfrog n'apprécieraient pas qu'une des leurs rejoigne notre maison. » Il se tourne vers moi et me souris gentiment « Je sais ce qu'implique votre présence parmi nous : vous aurez besoin de protection miss, et Dante est pire qu'une poule avec ses poussin ! »

- « Hééé » proteste Dante, « Je ne vous trouve pas très charitable monsieur ! » Nous rigolons. Je pensai me faire gronder et finalement : nous rigolons. Cette situation est surréaliste !

- « Bien, Dante j'aurais quelques mots à dire à miss Wordfrog en privée. Pouvez vous l'attendre dehors ? Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps ! » Dante opine du chef et sort. Le professeur Anderson reporte alors son attention sur moi. « Que ce passe t-il chez les Wordfrog ? »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'on me pose cette question un jour ou l'autre, mais je ne peux pas répondre : mes parents nous ont obligés, mes frères et moi, à passer un serment inviolable. Alors je baisse la tête, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes parce que j'ai conscience que si je ne dit rien le professeur va croire que c'est moi qui suit fautive. Pourtant mon interlocuteur me surprend :

- « Ils vous empêche de parler n'est-ce pas ? » Je lève sur lui des yeux pleins de reconnaissances. « Sans preuves nous ne pouvons rien faire, mais je me chargerai personnellement de faire passer l'envie à votre famille de vous faire du mal, c'est la seule promesse que je peux vous faire en attendant la suite des évènements » Il se lève et m'indique la sortie « Tant que vous êtes avec vos amis je ne m'inquiète pas, à Serpentard l'entraide et devenu cruciale face au déni des autres maisons. » Il souris tristement et ajoute « Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit dans votre nouveau foyer, à demain miss »

- « Au revoir monsieur. Et merci pour tout. »

Je rejoins Dante qui m'attend dans le couloir.

- « Peuh ! Je suis dans la même promo que ta sœur, c'est une vraie teigne qui n'arrête pas de nous prendre de haut. Ça fait 3 ans que j'attends d'avoir une bonne raison de lui collé ma main en travers de la figure ! »

Nous descendons les marches en discutant et on dérive assez rapidement vers le quidditch :

- « Je suis poursuiveur dans notre équipe, Élisabeth aussi et c'est elle le capitaine ! Cloud occupe le poste de batteur. »

- « Audrey dit que vous n'êtes pas très bon... » Il grimace et répond

- « A part Cloud, Elisabeth et moi tous les autres joueurs ont été obligé de rejoindre l'équipe. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux à Serpentard et les quelques recrues que nous avons chaque année ne sont pas vraiment sportives, nous n'avons presque aucun supporter »

Nous arrivons alors dans les cachots, long corridor en pierres, éclairé de torches. Dante s'arrête devant un pan de mur et prononce le mot de passe :

- « amictitiae » Aussitôt le mur bascule, révélant mon nouveau chez-moi.

Une salle impressionnante, offrant une vue de choix sur les profondeurs du lac, d'ailleurs des pitiponks nous regarde, curieux, à travers la vitre ! Le sol est recouvert de tapis sur lesquels sont brodées des scènes historiques. Une tenture attire mon attention, elle représente Merlin guidant le roi Arthur jusqu'au trône. Je m'aperçois alors que la plupart des tentures narre les aventures du plus illustre des serpentards : de sa naissance monstrueuse, en passant par son amour sans retour pour Viviane, Merlin est à l'honneur ! Mon regard dérive vers le plafond auquel est suspendue une série de draps fins de couleurs argentés brodés d'entrelacs émeraude des lampions en verres multicolores lévitent au dessus de l'espace détente, diffusant une lumière douce et accueillante. Dans les sofas en cuir anthracite, disposés en cercle autour d'une table basse, nous attendent Eden, Audrey, Élisabeth et Scorpius. Ce dernier se lève et m'entraîne vers un fauteuil tellement large que nous pouvons nous y asseoir tout les deux. Élisabeth prend tendrement Dante dans ses bras et s'éloignent pour discuter. Scorpius m'explique ce que j'ai raté :

- « Tu savais que le château s'adapte à la quantité d'élève qu'il accueille ? » Ses yeux sont brillant de joie

- « Non, mais si c'est le cas, vu qu'on est pas nombreux, on risque d'être à l'étroit ! »

- « Pas du tout ! Les dortoirs n'existent plus depuis 14 ans, ils se sont transformés en petites chambres individuelles ! » Ouais! je vais enfin avoir une chambre dans laquelle je peux faire ce que je veux ! Audrey se redresse et me souris :

- « Scorpius ne ta pas encore dit le meilleur : nous avons des termes ! Notre salle de bain est au moins aussi cool que celle, privative, des préfets ! » Elle me montre un petit escalier qui descend encore plus profondément sous terre.

Nos préfets reviennent vers nous l'air grave :

- « En tant que serpentards vous devez savoir que vous serez la cible favorite des autres maisons, si des élèves vous attaques verbalement ne leurs répondez pas, se serrait vous abaisser à leur niveau. S'ils vous attaque physiquement défendez vous ! Ne vous séparez pas, comme ça en cas de problème l'un de vous pourra prévenir un professeur où un élève plus âgé. » Élisabeth se tait pour laisser la parole à Dante :

- « Il existe également un club dont je suis le président, il s'agit de la Compagnie. Si vous avez des compétences particulières dans un domaine précis vous pourrez passer devant un jury composé des membres de l'association pour l'intégrer. Par exemple Élisabeth et moi même sommes passionner par la création et la confection d'habit et de tissus en tout genre. » « Pour les autres activités en club vous trouverez les informations affichées sur le panneau la bas. »

Je me tourne vers Scorpius

- « Nous pourrions faire changer les choses en intégrant la compagnie, contribuer au mérite des serpentards »

- « Oui mais on fait quoi ? Personnellement je me vois mal monter une affaire de tricot magique, sans compter que je ne pense pas que ça fasse remonter la côte de popularité des Malfoy. » C'est sur que le tricot... enfin voilà quoi !

- « Mais non, tu pourrais exercer ton don de voyance tout en te perfectionnant en potion ! »

- « Humm c'est une idée, le mieux serai de monter un projet solide... Et toi tu ferais quoi ? » Je répond sans hésiter :

- « Des charmes ! J'ai l'habitude d'en fabriquer. Il suffit de trouver la bonne matière première et de l'accorder au bon sentiment ou sortilège ! »

- « Bon maintenant au lit les petits ! Faites un bisou à papaaaa !» Eden s'extrait avec difficulté de l'étreinte de Dante qui se reçoit un coussin parfaitement lancé par Élisabeth

- « Mais aïe ! » Élisabeth lève les yeux au ciel et nous indique un escalier qui s'enfonce un peu plus profondément sous le lac :

- « Vous trouverez facilement vos chambres, votre nom est inscrit sur la porte. Bonne nuit ! » Nous les saluons et descendons. Lorsque je trouve enfin ma chambre (coincée entre celle de Scorpius et celle d'un autre garçon qui s'appelle Piotr) je découvre une petite cellule dont l'unique fenêtre est grande, ronde et sarclée de métal (comme dans les sous-marins moldus!), des étagères, un bureau en chêne, une armoire et un lit moelleux, sont prêts à m'accueillir.

Je sens que je vais me plaire ici !

Laissez moi votre avis ^^ !


	6. Chapter 6

Réponses au review :

**Cat240 :** Salut ! Encore mille fois merci ! Pour les relations Wordfrog/Malefoy/Potter/Weasley j'espère que tu trouveras quelques éléments de réponse dans les chapitres qui suivent, elles deviendront plus explicites par la suite (je vais consacrer 1 chapitre à Rose et Albus) Bonne lecture ^^.

N'oublions pas ce que nous devons à J-K Rowling et rendons lui hommage !

POV James Sirius Potter

Je pensait entamer une année comme les autres : être heureux de retrouver mes camarades de dortoir, chahuter en leur compagnie, me gavé de sucrerie et faire des blagues aux autres élèves. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Dans le train j'ai été surpris de découvrir l'existence d'une autre Wordfrog, jamais Faust et Stephen ne m'avait parlé d'elle moi non plus je ne parle pas beaucoup de mon frère et de ma sœur mais je n'ai jamais cherché à dissimuler leur existence. Bon ils sont tellement nombreux que je n'ai pas pensé à leur posé la question, mais le problème n'est pas là. Lors de notre trajet ils l'ont traité comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie, devenu trop vieux et inintéressant. Je charrie énormément mon frère Albus mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à l'ignoré pendant tout un trajet ! D'ailleurs ça m'y fais penser : Albus ne devrait pas être à Gryffondor, je le connaîs par cœur, il n'est pas courageux, encore moins téméraire. Al est un garçon très calme, silencieux, introverti, il passe son temps à dessiner, peindre, observer. Il est difficile de savoir ce que pense vraiment mon frère. Rose elle par contre a toute sa place chez les lions, tout le monde dit qu'elle est aussi intelligente que sa mère, mais il suffi de bien la connaître pour ce rendre compte qu'elle a le même caractère que son père, et ce n'est pas forcement une bonne chose.

La petite Wordfrog n'a pas fait la même erreur qu'Albus. Elle sera bien là où elle est. J'ai dit et répété à Al qu'il irait peut être à Serpentard, il aurait du suivre ce conseil. Les Gryffondors peuvent être divisés, à ma connaissance, en deux catégorie : les courageux et les violents. C'est compliqué parce que cela nous empêche de nous lié aux autres maisons... Enfin pas moi ! Car moi je suis un Potter ce qui offre certains avantages, comme par exemple avoir un ami, un presque frère, chez les Serpentards ! Cloud Black est mon alter ego je l'ai su au moment où nous avons formé un binôme en cour de potion quand nous étions en première année. Personne n'ose me reprocher quoi que ce soit car mon père est... et bien c'est mon père quoi !

Les Serpentards sont étranges, disons que si les Gryffondors sont un clan eux sont une véritable famille, c'est un peu perturbant, surtout que leur préfet m'aime bien ce qui signifie qu'il me colle au basque depuis deux ans pour que j'intègre son club bizarre. Mais je dois dire que ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir me dépasse complètement : comment peut on s'en prendre à un membre de sa famille pour une simple histoire de Répartition ? Au début je pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une altercation entre Alec, notre préfet en chef, et Dante. Mais j'ai compris que c'était la petite qui était visée, il a fallut que je me jette sur Faust, pour la protégé... Pourquoi je dois la protéger ? Bon j'aime pas l'injustice, n'y que des grands s'en prenne aux plus petits (c'est une preuve de lâcheté qui me révulse), mais c'est comme si mon corps avait agi tout seul, d'ailleurs j'ai eu du mal à le lâché et il était aussi surpris que moi.

Ah ! Sa y est enfin dehors ! Les portes ouvres à partir de 6h du matin, pour que les matinaux et mordus de footing puissent vaquer à leur occupation, en ce qui me concerne je suis insomniaque donc je rentre au dortoir le plus tard possible (parfois après le couvre feu) et je le quitte le plus vite possible. Il existe une potion pour mon problème mais les effets secondaires sont pas top (acné, troubles de l'attention...). Bref personne ne sais que je ne prends pas cette maudite potion !

Mes pas me guide vers mon arbre, celui dont les racines plongent dans le lac, le plus robuste, noueux ... et mais c'est quoi ça ! Un tourbillon s'est formé près des berges et je vois une masse d'eau engloutir ce qui ressemble à un corps humain.

- « Attention » je me précipite vers le tourbillon au bord du lac et ne pose aucune question, je plonge. Putain l'eau est glacée ! Mes mains attrapent un bras est tirent vers le haut. Je traîne le corps sur la berge tout en reprenant mon souffle. Il fait encore sombre mais je distingue une peau pâle, un petit visage rond, est un corps nu... de fille ! Bon ok garde ton calme, ce n'est qu'une petite fille. Je souffle, inspire lentement et écarte les cheveux mouillés qui sont plaqués à son visage. Merde. Merde merde merde ! C'est la petite Wordfrog ! Je retire ma cape pour l'en recouvrir mais... Non je ne matte pas ! J'ai 13 ans et les enfants ça m'intéresse pas ok?! non c'est que son corps est couvert de cicatrices et certaine sont magiques... Mes yeux se posent sur ses bras, puis ses mains. … Je me demandai justement pourquoi elle portait des gants alors qu'on est en Septembre. Je la couvre puis sort ma baguette que je pointe sur sa poitrine :

- « Revigor ! » Elle toussote puis ouvre les yeux. Elle me regarde, ferme les yeux, puis les rouvres.

- « heu salut ? » Minable James, bravo (j'ai bien envi de m'applaudir) : une fillette de 11 ans est nue, couverte de blessure, dans tes bras, et toi tu lui dit salut. Je suis un crétin (papa a raison).

- « James » Ah elle se souvient de moi... ok courage vieux !

- « Ouais tu tes fais heu comment dire ? Avaler par l'eau ? Enfin c'est ce que j'ai vu hein ! » Elle me regarde abasourdie et je me sens encore plus bête.

- « Non. » elle se redresse et se place face à moi, « J'évacue. » Ah ba elle est encore moins clair que moi ! On est fait pour s'entendre !

- « Tu évacues ? » Elle me montre ses mains, non tout bien réfléchie ces choses ne sont pas des mains, disons qu'elle me montre ce qui reste de ses mains.

- « Oui j'évacue le trop plein de magie. Ici je pensai que je ne blesserais personne... »

- « Je ne suis pas blessé ! Je pensai que tu te noyé ! » Elle rigole et se relève, je l'imite. Elle s'arrête prés du tronc de l'arbre, mon arbre, au pied duquel elle se saisi d'un tas d'habit. Elle se met dos à moi et retire ma cape pour revêtir son uniforme. Je constate qu'elle noue avec amour sa cravate aux couleurs des serpentards. Elle se tourne vers moi:

- « Tu n'aurais pas du voire ça. »

- « Désolé d'être matinal »

- « Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne pouras pas en parler, tu es son serment désormais. »

- « Sous Serment ? »

- « Le Serment Inviolable ne peut, comme son nom l'indique être violé. Si quelqu'un découvre la nature du serment alors il est inclus à son tour dans le pacte. » Elle me souris tristement, « je suis désolée... »

Bon tout va bien, aprés tout dans un monde magique comme le notre on peut très bien sauvé quelqu'un puis se retrouver embarquer dans ses histoires hallucinantes.

- « C'est bon pas de problème. » Tient elle est surprise ! Je m'assoie, et lui prend la main pour la forcée à faire de même. « Dit moi tout. »

- « Tout commence par Merlin » Ouh ça remonte loin ! « Il voulait que les moldus et les sorciers vivent en harmonie, que les sorciers apportent leur aide aux moldus, pour que nos deux mondes vivent en paix. Il apporta le trône au roi Arthur qui fonda, sur conseil de merlin, la table ronde autour de laquelle siégèrent des chevaliers issus des deux mondes. » Jusque là c'est bon je comprends. « Puis au fil des siècles cette idéologie s'est pervertie et les sorciers ont imposés le secret magique pour protégé les moldus des sorciers qui voulaient entendre sur eux leur suprématie. A tu entendu parler de Carlotta Pinkstone ? » Ouch de Merlin à Pinkston il y a un monde, mais je réponds quand même :

- « Heu celle qui voulait abolir le code international du secret magique ? »

- « Oui. C'est en son honneur que mes parents m'ont appelé Charlotte-Évangélique. Charlotte comme Carlotta et Évangélique comme certains textes sacrés des moldus. » La pauvre, c'est comme Alus Severus : très dur à porter au quotidien, sauf que lui porte les prénoms de deux héros.

- « Je suppose que les Wordfrog partagent les mêmes convictions... »

- « Tu supposes bien ! Il pense que l'évolution du monde dépend de l'abolition du secret magique. Mais une simple famille de sorcier ne suffi pas pour mettre à genou les traditions de notre monde ! Depuis des générations les Wordfrog dopent leur magie pour devenir les plus puissants. »

- « D'accord mais ça ne suffira pas ! Mon père dirige le bureau des aurors je suis bien placé pour savoir que ce genre d'entreprise n'a aucune chance de réussir ! »

- « Je serrai d'accord avec toi si une prophétie n'était pas venue corroborer leurs attentes il y 20 ans. » Raaah encore une prophétie pour foutre la merde ! Moi je dis que la solution c'est de tuer tous les voyants ! « Elle annonce qu'un membre de notre famille, le sixième enfants d'un sixième fils, attaché au clan des rouges et or sera celui qui accomplira la destinée des Wordfrog »

- « C'est à dire toi ! Sauf que tu n'es pas à Gryffondor...Et tout cela n'explique pas les cicatrices. »

- « Toute ma famille à penser que s'était de moi qu'il s'agissait dans la prophétie. Ma magie est la plus puissante de toute la fratrie, elle s'est réveillée le jour même de ma naissance, puis n'a cessé d'augmenter, devenant incontrôlable, dangereuse... Les cicatrices sont dues aux sortilèges que mes parents m'ont jeté pour faire cesser mes crises, jusqu'à ce que je m'isole dans notre foret pour l'évacuer, jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne soit plus d'accord. » Elle tend ses mains gantées devant elle. « Maintenant tu sais tout, et tu ne pourras partager ce fardeau avec personne ! »

- « Bien sur que si ! Je le partagerai avec toi ! Se sera à nous de lutter si nos parents ne peuvent rien faire ! » Je fixe mon regard dans le sien et y vois de la reconnaissance à l'état pure.

- « Merci. » Ce n'est pas le même merci que pour les friandises, elle me sourit :

- « Toi aussi tu es insomniaque n'est ce pas ? » Je hoche la tête « alors on ce verra souvent le matin ! Moi aussi je souffre de trouble du sommeil ! »

- « On se croisera aussi dans le château. »

- « Il vaut mieux que les autres élèves ne sachent pas que tu me soutien. Ne t'oppose pas frontalement à Faust et Stephen... enfin c'est juste un conseil ! »

- « Bah c'est comme tu veux... » Elle me tend la main, « amis ? » je lui sert la main en lui répondant :

- « Amis ! »

Laissez moi vos avis^^


	7. Chapter 7

N'oublions pas ce que nous devons à J-K Rowling et rendons lui hommage !

POV Scorpius

Cette première journée de cours a été... riche en rebondissement ! Tout a commencé au petit déjeuner lorsque les hiboux sont arrivés. Belzébuth a failli tuer Dante en ratant (inutile de préciser qu'il l'a fait exprès!) son atterrissage, la robe de mon uniforme s'est retrouvée tâchée par le contenu de mon bol (porridge à la mélasse, je vous dit pas l'horreur !). Dante couvert d'égratignures m'a regardé punir Belzébuth avec satisfaction, tandis qu'Evy m'a arraché mon hiboux que j'étais en train d'étrangler. Ce sale traître s'est laissé câliné ! Il a même poussé le vice jusqu'à se poser sur son épaule en me lançant un regard assassin.

- « Si tu veux je te le donne, ça fait un an qu'il me pourri la vie ! » Elle hausse les épaules, fataliste

- « Les animaux m'aime bien, mais je ne peux pas tous les recueillir, si tu veux mon avis vous êtes partie sur de mauvaises bases. » Ouais c'est possible, il m'en veut à mort depuis que j'ai été pris d'un fou rire alors qu'il venait de se prendre la vitre de notre cuisine je compte pas lui présenter mes excuse pour ça !

- « Bonjour à tous ! » Je lève les yeux et manque de m'étouffer, le professeur Anderson nous sourit, « Se sont vos emplois du temps, votre premier cours de métamorphose aura lieu demain à la première heure. Soyez ponctuel, je déteste les retardataires ! »

- « Oui Monsieur ! » Tous en cœur, tous syncro : à quand le chorale des Serpentards ?

Au même moment une chouette au plumage fauve se dirige vers notre table, je sens Evy se raidir. La chouette se pose à côté de sa tasse de thé et lui tend la patte autour de laquelle est attaché une enveloppe rouge vive. Une Beuglante. Evangélique l'ouvre en prenant soin de ne laisser paraître aucune émotion sur son visage :

- « COMMENT AS TU PU TRAHIR NOTRE FAMILLE ? C'EST UNE HONTE ! NOUS TE DESERITONS, NE TE CONSIDERE PLUS COMME ETANT DES NOTRE, ET MAINTENANT, ASSUME TES ACTES ! »

La voix de Monsieur Wordfrog s'est arrête et la lettre as pris feu, mais le plus surprenant fut la réaction d'Evy :

- « Je suis libre. » Un énorme sourire plaquée sur le visage elle m'a serré dans ses bras. Les Serpentards présents à table ont partagé sa joie sous l'œil meurtrier des Wordfrog assis avec les Gryffondors. Je m'inquiète quand même un peu :

- « Mais pour l'héritage ? Tu n'as plus d'argent, comment tu vas faire ? » Elle me montre le plafond ou un corbeau vol en notre direction. Elle tend sa main, et l'oiseau s'y pose avec une délicatesse hors du commun.

- « Je te présente Ravenne » Putain l'oiseau s'est incliné devant moi ! Belzébuth peut aller crever ! Moi aussi je veux un oiseau respectueux ! « Il m'amène des nouvelles de Gringoth, mon héritage est sous bonne garde » Je la regarde, éberlué. Elle savait que sa famille aurait cette réaction et a anticipé ! C'est fort quand même ! Mais je ne la laisserai pas seule, il est hors de question qu'elle passe Noël ou les grandes vacances dans son coin ! Parole de Malefoy !

Notre premier cours s'est déroulé dans les cachots en présence de mon parrain, le professeur Zabini. Les Serdaigles ont partagé ce cours en notre compagnie, et c'est avec joie que j'ai retrouvé Peter et Erwan. Au début Blaise nous a présenté le programme de l'année, centré autour des ingrédients constituant les potions les plus communes : finger in the nose ! en ce qui me concerne j'ai déjà étudié tous cela. Mais je ne suis pas le seul a avoir répondu à ses questions : Evy, Peter et Erwan aussi sont calés en potion du coup au moment de former les groupes d'études on s'est retrouver tous ensemble. Nous avons concocter un filtre de soin contre les furoncles et avons fait gagner 5 points à nos maison respectives, pas parce que nous avons bien préparé la potion, mais parce que nous l'avons amélioré (une goutte d'huile essentiel d'Amande douce pour calmer les irritation!). Peter a traité le professeur de radin pendant toute l'après-midi ! Le plaisir que nous avons eu en cours de potion fut, malheureusement, de courte durée.

Le double cours de potion nous a occupé toute la mâtiné et c'est insouciant que nous nous somme rendu au cours de Botanique...cours que nous avons en commun avec les Gryffondors. Dés que nous sommes rentrée dans la serre j'ai senti l'atmosphère tendue et des regards se poser sur moi. Le professeur Londubat est entrée avec un sourire espiègle, il nous a présenté un petit arbuste tous ce qu'il y a de plus commun au premier abord. Il nous a demandé de quoi il s'agissait. La plupart des élève se sont contentés de regarder l'arbuste comme si la réponse aller surgir d'elle même d'entre les branches feuillus. Rose Weasley a levé la main :

- « Professeur, cette plante n'est pas dans le programme de première année... » Londubat a acquiescé et répondu :

- « En vérité elle n'est dans aucun programme puisqu'il s'agit d'une découverte récente. » Evy a levé la main et le professeur la regardé d'un air surpris mais lui a tout de même donné la parole.

- « Je crois qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une plante magique a proprement parler. Le docteur Lewingston a récemment découvert que ce type de buisson, _Larrea tridentata, _pousse a proximité des arbres magiques servant à la confection des baguettes. Il semblerait qu'il soit très réceptif a l'émission de magie dans son environnement. »

Suite à l'invention d'Évangélique un silence absolu s'est installé dans la serre, le professeur a été le premier a ce reprendre :

- « C'est très impressionnant Miss Wordfrog, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'un d'entre vous réponde à cette question. J'accorde 10 points à Serpentard. Maintenant je vais vous demander d'entrée en contacte avec le buisson, offrait- lui un peu de votre magie, cela me permettra d'évaluer lesquels parmi vous sont sensibles à la botanique. N'oubliez pas : la botanique n'est pas une discipline comme les autres, pas de baguette magique, il vous faudra plus d'instinct que de concentration, en cela cette matière diffère des potions ou de l'astronomie. »

Comme dans toutes les matières nous avons droit à un cours introductif nous expliquant en quoi consiste la discipline que nous étudions : quoi de mieux que de se faire arracher la tête par un buisson pour comprendre qu'on a pas « l'instinct » nécessaire pour s'occuper des plantes ? Personnellement je préfère les géraniums, ils sont colorés, sentent bon et surtout il ne m'attaquent pas quand je les rempote ou que je les arrose !

Rentrée en contacte avec le buisson c'est révélé très compliquer, j'ai regardé autour de moi et vu que les autres élèves étaient rouge, un air déterminé sur le visage, les yeux fixés sur le buisson. Vu mon feeling avec les plantes j'hésite a essayé (a quoi bon se salir et être ridicule). Mais Evy, qui a passé de nombreuses nuits en pleine forêt ne s'est pas laissée démonter elle a enfoncé ses mains gantées de cuir de dragon dans le pot, les enfouissant sous la terre, au lieu de fixé bêtement le buisson, puis a fermé les yeux : le résultat a été immédiat et fulgurant. Son buisson s'est mis a croître, développant de multiples rameaux, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un petit arbre : ce qui a déclenché la panique dans la serre.

- « Au secours il va nous attaquer ! » N'importe quoi, qui peut bien avoir la phobie des arbres. Ridicule !

- « Cette magie est trop puissante, elle est dangereuse ! » Si peu...

- « Je refuse d'avoir cours avec ces monstres » Ah tient on nous inclus dans l'exploit d'Evy... Bon il est tant de voir si je peux utiliser mon don. Je fais le vide dans ma tête, puis regarde autour de moi a l'aide de mon troisième œil. Je cible l'état de panique, de colère, de peur, et diffuse le calme, la sérénité. Le niveau sonore baisse considérablement, mais ce n'est pas la seule surprise : mon buisson aussi a changé, mais contrairement à celui d'Evy il n'a pas grandit, il ajuste changé de couleur, devenant blanc comme neige.

Le professeur Londubat nous regarde d'un air sévère :

- « Stop ! Miss Wordfrog et Mr Malefoy ont obtenus des résultats très intéressants, je vous conseille de vous taire et d'observer puisque vous devrez me rendre, par écrit, un commentaire de ce qui vient de ce produire. Et je rajoute 10 points supplémentaire pour vos exploits » Il n'aurai pas du : cette récompense n'a pas du tout plus aux Gryffondors :

- « Quoi, mais professeur, vous ne pouvez pas favoriser ce sale Mangemort ! » Je savais que sa aller arriver, s'était couru d'avance, mais sa fait mal quand même. J'ai baissé la tête, je ne voulais surtout pas croiser le regard d'Evy, mais c'est sa main dans mon dos qui m'a donné la force de ne pas quitté cet endroit, et surtout d'affronter les regards haineux. Mon père m'a dit que ceux qui nourrissaient encore de la rancœur étaient ceux qui regretter la guerre. Automatiquement mon regard s'est posé sur Rose Weasley et Albus Potter pour voir ce que les enfants des héros pensaient de cette déclaration, je ne fus pas en reste : Weasley ne me regardait pas moi en particulier, mais l'ensemble des Serpentards, comme si nous étions un tas de trucs immondes et malodorants ; Potter semblait paniquer, il regardait ses camarades de chambré avec effarement, et ça, sa ma fais sourire. Il n'était visiblement pas d'accord mais il ne prendra pas ma défense pour autant : ce gars a autant sa place à Gryffondor que moi à Pouffsoufle !

J'ai sentit Evy me tirer par la manche en direction du professeur. Il était livide, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, mais quant il prit la parole sa voix aurait pu faire trembler de peur un loup garou :

- « C'est inadmissible. Jamais cela ne s'est produit dans un de mes cours. Comment osez-vous ? » Le garçon qui m'a traité de Mangemort se ratatine sur place, « Mr Grennstone, vous faite perdre 20 points a votre maison, et vous serez en retenue, tout les samedi matin, jusqu'à ce que je juge que le message est bien rentré. » Londubat a dit tout cela sans crié, et s'est d'autant plus menaçant. Les Gryffondors sont abasourdis, ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à un tabou de cette ampleur.

Le cours était terminé, nous sommes sortis des serres, et Eden, contre toute attente, s'est mis devant moi :

- « Je pense qu'il faut en parler. » Ouch il est direct

- « Bah le professeur Londubat va certainement en parler à ses collègues qui en parleront aux préfets. »

- « Non, ce que je veux dire s'est que tu devrais discuter de ça avec nous. »

- « Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire... »

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! Je ne pense pas que les Malefoy soit un danger pour la société à l'heure actuelle, il suffis de te voir pour le comprendre ! » Je sais pas comment le prendre... « ne te laisse pas faire, ton père n'était qu'un adolescent sous influence, mon père me l'a dit et il sait de quoi il parle, lui aussi appartenait à une famille de sang pure, et il a fuit, rompant tous les liens qui l'unissais à ses parents. » Il marque une pause avant de reprendre, « Il y aura toujours une part de regret en lui, ma grand-mère n'était pas une Mangemort, elle ne faisait rien d'illégale ou d'immorale, mais elle est morte parce qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés. » Et soudain un schéma s'est constitué dans ma tête :

- « Attend deux minutes, je pensais que tu étais un sang-mélé... mais si ton père est de sang pure et que tu t'appelle Black, alors on est cousin toi et moi. Le problème c'est que je pensais que tous les membres de la famille Black étaient morts... »

- « Je ne sais pas, mon père parle très peu de sa famille, je sais juste qu'il est le fils bâtard, mais reconnu, d'Alphard Black. Son père lui a légué une coquette somme d'argent, et un nom censé être prestigieux, mais il ne l'a presque pas connu, sa mère l'a élevée seule, elle aussi était une sang pure, une Yaxley, morte parce qu'elle ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort, et livrer son fils bâtard, le traître à son sang... » Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et continue son histoire tandis que nous nous asseyons sur un banc, « Mon père s'est réfugié dans l'Est du pays, dans un village moldu qui a été attaqué pendant la guerre. Il a sauvé autant de gens qu'il l'a pu et c'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré ma mère, puis l'a épousé. S'est une moldue. »

Cette histoire n'est pas seulement une tranche de vie, elle m'a fait comprendre que nous ne sommes pas nos ancêtres, que nous n'avons pas à tolérer les préjugés.

- « Merci pour ça Eden, tu as raison, les choix de nos familles, leurs actions passées, tout cela ne nous regarde pas, je ne laisserai personne m'atteindre aussi facilement ! » Eden se tourne vers Evy :

- « C'est valable pour toi aussi. J'ai vu comment Weasley nous a regardé, comme si notre existence ne pouvait être toléré qu'à condition de se faire discret ! Je jure devant Merlin qu'elle va s'en mordre les doigts ! » Audrey murée, comme Evy, dans le silence a pris la parole à son tour :

- « J'ai compris ce matin comment les Serpentards faisait pour gagner la coupe : nous avons tous des domaines de prédilection, et je pense qu'a nous quatre nous pouvons rafler un max de points, surtout si nous nous entraidons ! » Nous nous somme tous les trois tournés vers Évangélique :

- « Les Serpentards obtiennent toujours se qu'ils désirent, quelque soit les moyens mis en œuvre n'est-ce pas ? » nous acquiesçons « Dans ce cas je pense que nous allons former une équipe de choc et autant nous y mettre dès ce soir ! Scorpius et moi nous vous aiderons a rédigé le devoir de Botanique, en échange j'aurais sûrement besoin d'aide en Défense et en Astronomie !

Pendant cette heure de libre nous avons établi un planning, je suis désormais chargé de soutenir Evy et Audrey en Astronomie, et Audrey et Eden en Potion. Evy nous aidera en Métamorphose et en Histoire de la magie. Audrey et Eden nous coacherons Evy et moi en Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Nous avons également décidé de révisé tous ensemble les Sortilèges et la Botanique. Bon on est pas des Pouffsoufles ou des Serdaigles, donc aller pas croire qu'on va y passer des heures ! On s'est laissé plein de temps libre pour s'inscrire dans le club de notre choix : Evy et moi nous comptons nous présenté à la Compagnie, Audrey et Eden veulent intégrer le club de duel.

Quoi qu'il en soit les paroles de nos préfets sonnaient à mes oreilles comme une évidence : l'entraide c'est la victoire !

La Review est une denrée rare donc précieuse : à votre bon cœur ! ^^


End file.
